


I Will Always Trust You

by felicityollies



Series: olicity hiatus fics [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bath Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Bubble Bath, Cabins, Coma, Comfort, Common Cold, Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Exes, Eye Contact, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good and Evil, OlicityHiatusFic, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Street Racing, Summer Vacation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampire Sex, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: a collection of oneshots for Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon 2017.01. Summer Vacation - Cabin in the Woods (smut)02. Eye Contact - More than Words (smut)03. Taste - Sunshine in a Pretty Blonde Bottle (vampire au / smut)04. At Odds - Please Don't Leave Me (5x19 smut / angst)05. Out of Place - The Absence of Light (charmed au / smut / angst)06. Comfort - The One Who Lights My Way (charmed au / smut / angst)07. One More Time - Wine and Bubbles (smut / fluff)08. Pride - Sharing Myself with You (fluff)09. Impaired Judgement - hey baby, I think I wanna marry you (humor)10. Sleepless - Irresistible (smut/humor)11. Choose - Choose Me (street racer au / angst)12. What You Made Me Do - Silver Lining (semi canon / angst)13. The Pull - Gravity (semi canon / fluff)





	1. Cabin in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: summer vacation - Oliver and Felicity decide to vacation in a private cabin in the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my goal for this hiatus is to make every prompt into a smut fic. we shall see how it goes.

“Are we going to die out here?”

“What?”

“Okay, no offense, Oliver, but when we decided no more islands and tropical places, I didn’t think you were going to take me hiking into the middle of a forest.”

“I would be worried if I hadn’t found us a cabin on a property, full of other cabins, and families. We’re going to be fine,” he promised.

Felicity might have been a little paranoid, but she was born and raised in the city. A forest seemed terrifying. What if there were bears or wolves? They were awfully close to the Canadian border.

“There’s a hot tub,” he added, adjusting his backpack on his shoulders, “And our cabin is really private.”

“I expect you to be naked and in that hot tub as soon as it warms up,” she said, walking a bit faster.

He chuckled, “I figured as much.”

They climbed the rest of the way towards their cabin. The Hilltop Hideaway. Might as well been called “Three Hilltops and a Mountain to get here.” She grumbled quietly as they entered the log cabin, though, she had to admit that the place was gorgeous and quiet. Everything was wood from the floors to the ceilings, but it was beautiful. In general, it was a small building, but it was small in a cozy kind of way. Felicity dropped her bags and flopped down on the couch in front of a large stone fireplace.

“We’re lighting that tonight,” she said.

“Of course,” Oliver leaned down and kissed her forehead, “I’ll get the hot tub going.”

“Thank you,” she relaxed into the couch.

Maybe this would be nice. It was a little colder than she would have liked in the middle of summer, but it was peaceful. She closed her eyes and curled up. It was several minutes before Oliver came back into the room. She peeked her eyes open, seeing his green socks in front of her.

“Falling asleep?” he asked.

“No way,” she muttered, sitting up.

“Mhmm,” he teased, sitting down beside her.

“It was a long walk,” she whined, snuggling into his side.

He chuckled and rubbed her back, “You can take a nap if you want. The hot tub isn’t going anywhere.”

She gave a dramatic gasp, “I would never.”

Felicity slipped off the couch and started to strip out of her clothes to show she was one hundred percent serious about getting into the hot tub. She sat her naked butt back onto the couch and crossed her arms.

She turned her head away from him, “Now we just have to wait,” she said matter of factly.

Oliver leaned in and kissed her neck and shoulder gently, “Just wait, huh?”

She shivered, “Yep.”

“Hmmm,” he grabbed onto her legs and swung them around to rest in his lap.

The rest of her body moved, forcing her to wind up on her back with a loud, “Ack!”

“I think I can find something for us to do while we wait,” Oliver waggled his eyebrows.

She smirked, “Well, if you insist.”

Moving backwards, she settled against the armrest, giving Oliver more room. He followed her movements and got onto the couch as much as he could. Carefully, he leaned in, spreading her legs more. He kept his eyes on hers as he licked a long strip up her pussy. She wasn’t wet yet, but she was definitely going to get there quickly. Her hands went to her breasts, squeezing and stimulating herself more. Oliver flicked his tongue over her slowly swelling clit. He gripped onto her hips, she moved her legs to rest on his shoulders as he dove in further.

“God,” she moaned out loudly.

He sucked on her clit, bringing a rush of wetness straight to her core. When he was satisfied that she was getting wet enough, he dipped lower, lapping at her wetness and teasing her folds. He drank her in like a man dying of thirst.

“Oliver!” she gasped.

She squeezed her breasts and tugged at her nipples as his wet muscle slid between her folds. He teased her entrance before finally penetrating. His tongue pressed against her walls, moving around and bringing her close to her orgasm. She arched her back into him. He moved his thumb to her clit, rubbing in slow, but rough circles.

She dug her nails into the couch, “Oh…. oh god… Oliver!”

Her body trembled beneath his as her walls clenched around his tongue. She panted heavily, slowly slumping back into the couch. Her eyes fluttered shut, but she could feel Oliver’s tongue still on her, tasting her juices.

“So delicious,” he whispered, kissing her inner thigh.

He trailed his kisses upward until he found her lips.

“Mmm,” she slipped her tongue into his mouth, tasting herself on his tongue.

His hands moved to his belt and jeans, tugging them out of the way; his hardened cock rest against her thigh for a few moments.

“I hope you’re not too tired,” he whispered.

“Never,” she nipped at his lower lip.

He groaned and slipped inside of her. Their bodies rocked together. His cock slipped in and out of her, pounding her into another orgasm.

“Fuck!” she shouted.

He smirked, slamming into her and grinding his hips into hers. His pelvis rubbed against her clit, making her tremble again.

“Felicity,” he moaned.

His thrusts became erratic as he reached his own orgasm. He slowed his movements after a minute or so. She relaxed into the couch once again, panting heavily. He slipped out of her, but stayed where he was. His forehead pressed into her shoulder.

“I think the hot tub is ready now,” he mumbled.

“You’re dumb,” she giggled and nuzzled into his neck.

“But you love me,” he teased.

She snorted, “I do,” she turned her head and kissed his cheek, “And I think I forgive you for bringing me out into the middle of nowhere.”

“Mission accomplished,” he kissed her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!


	2. More than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: eye contact - A night together that proves Oliver and Felicity don’t need words to express what they’re feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt #2 !!! my goal with this one was to see if I could keep the dialogue to an utter minimum, but still keep it meaningful and sexy. Let’s see how I did....

Oliver leaned back into the pillows on their massive king sized bed. It was quiet aside from the tapping from Felicity's tablet and the scratching of his pen on his notebook. He only had good things to write that day. It was rare, but he savored every beautiful moment of these good days. The sound of Felicity setting her tablet aside, drew his attention away from the words on his page. She looked at him but said nothing; she didn’t need to. Their eyes met and he knew exactly what she was thinking. Without taking his eyes off of hers, he set his pen and notebook aside.

A smile pulled at her lips and reached all the way to her eyes, making her soft blues sparkle. He could see the desire in her eyes. Even after a long day it was obvious where her mind had wandered. She leaned towards him, placing her hand on his thigh. Yeah, he knew what she wanted. He took her hand in his and climbed over her, hovering and pressing her hand into the bed. Their eyes stayed locked for a few moments, her pupils were blown with lust, making him bite down on his lip.

She was just so beautiful and sexy. Felicity didn’t even have to try. It was those pouty pink lips, the way she looked at him with such need, and then her body. Her beautiful body hidden beneath her clothes. He loved every freckle, every little stretch mark, and what she called little imperfections. She was perfect to him.

He leaned in and kissed her lips, finally giving her what she wanted. His free hand moved down to her chest, squeezing her soft breasts through her night shirt. She groaned, parting her lips so that he could slip his tongue into her mouth. He swirled his tongue with hers, tasting her and savoring each little noise she made.

They only pulled apart when they needed air. He leaned back, panting heavily, but never taking his eyes off of hers. She looked at him hungrily. It sent a jolt of desire right down to his cock. He took her shirt in his hands and tugged it gently over her head. Tossing away the useless fabric, he leaned back in and pressed kisses to her chest. Goosebumps erupted across her skin. He smirked and kissed her again, his tongue darting out to lick her skin. A soft sigh fell from her lips as she settled back into the pillows.

With his gazed locked on hers, he took a nipple into his mouth. His free hand moved to cup her other breast, squeezing and rubbing his thumb over her nipple. Her mouth fell open and she groaned loudly. He pulled off with a loud pop and started to trail kisses downward. His fingers hooked into her shorts, tugging them down her body and tossing them away. He tore his gaze away for a moment just to look at her beautiful pussy. She spread her legs, letting him see just how wet she already was.

He leaned in, licking a long strip up her slip. Their eyes met again and he was determined to keep eye contact. He loved looking into her eyes when they did this or any other time they were intimate. Oliver wrapped his lips around her throbbing clit, sucking roughly. His fingers dipped down lower. He circled her entrance with two fingers, slowly teasing her.

Her brows crinkled in frustration. He smirked against her clit, but happily penetrated her. She gasped loudly. He could feel himself getting harder in his pants. Every sound she made just drove him crazy. He flicked his tongue over her clit a couple more times as he pumped his fingers in and out of her.

She leaned her head back, breaking their gaze, but he didn’t blame her. Felicity arched her back into him. He felt her body tense underneath him followed by her walls clenching around his fingers. She trembled and moaned, while he kept his fingers moving in and out of her. It wasn’t until she was slumping back into the bed and he could feel just the softest flutter of aftershocks against his fingers that he started to pull them out.

She looked at him as he brought his fingers to his lips. Her mouth fell open again and the softest moan tumbled from her lips. He licked his fingers clean. She practically tackled him; she threw her body forward, crashing her lips into his. He held onto her, turning and lying on his back. Oliver was painfully hard at this point. He was straining against his sweats.

Felicity pulled back, panting heavily. She looked at him with such animalistic desire, it made him groan. She moved down his body the same way he had done to her. Holding his gaze, she nipped at his chest and teased his nipples with her tongue.

He opened his mouth to swear, but the word caught in his throat and was replaced by a loud groan.

She reached his boxers and tugged them down. His cock sprang free, causing him to let out a sigh of relief. She took him into her hand, giving a few strokes. He throbbed in her hand; precum dribbled down his tip onto her fingers. She leaned in to lick it away.

Oh god he was going to lose it right there.

Felicity finally took him into her mouth, sucking him deep. The warmth and wetness of her mouth made him throb again. He was already so close, but fuck he wanted to enjoy this. Her mischievous gaze didn’t help at all. She knew what she was doing. Her eyes were like blue pools of desire, staring him down and pulling him in. She bobbed her head, letting him slide down her throat. Her hand moved to his balls, squeezing and tugging just the way he liked.

He let out a strangled groan. His balls tightened and his cock twitched violently. He trembled as he shot ropes of sticky cum down her throat. She continued to suck, drinking everything that he had to give. He swore he was seeing stars.

She pulled off and licked her lips, which quirked up into a smile. Felicity giggled and crawled up on top of him. She laid on him and gave him the sweetest kiss. He caught his breath and returned her kiss with a deeper one. His tongue slipped inside of her mouth. There was something sexy about their cum mixing together as they kissed. They pulled back and settled into the bed. He pulled the blankets up over them and let out a content sigh.

Oliver took a moment to look into her eyes one last time before they went to sleep. What was lust a moment ago was nothing but pure love and adoration.

“What?” she asked finally breaking the silence.

“Nothing,” he murmured, “I just love you.”

“Funny,” she said, “I was just thinking how much I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. Sunshine in a Pretty Blonde Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: taste - loosely inspired by True Blood - Oliver is very intrigued by Felicity; she’s different in a way that he can’t explain. All he knows is that he wants a taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to @wherethereissmoak for giving me the idea of taking this in a vampire direction and @imusuallyobsessed for helping me!!

Felicity rolled her shoulders back and leaned her head side to side. The sun was going down and Oliver would be there very soon. She wrung her hands together as she waited. Nervous excitement bubbled up inside of her. She couldn’t help herself. Oliver was.. well he was a dangerous person. He was attractive, like sculpted from marble attractive, and the way he held himself, strong, prideful, and sexy; it made a shiver run down her spine. Oh and he was a vampire. An old as dirt vampire too.

She should be afraid of him, but she wasn’t. He could be intimidating, but she felt she had no reason to be afraid of him.

There was the other added bonus of not being able to read his mind. Oh yeah, she could read minds. She didn’t know how or why, but it’d been something she could do since she was very young. But when she was around Oliver, it was quiet. No inappropriate thoughts invading her mind, no cruel judgements, it was just quiet.

He also hadn’t tried to glamour her. At least, not that she recalled.

There was a knock at the door that interrupted her thoughts. She pushed herself up and walked towards the front of the house. Sucking in a deep breath, she opened the door for him. When her gaze fell on his handsome pale face, she had to bite her lip. He was so gorgeous.

“Hi,” she said quietly.

“Hey,” he smirked, “Are you going to invite me in?” Oliver asked leaning against the doorway.

“I thought you could come in after I invited you once,” her brow furrowed in confusion.

“I can,” the smirk never left his lips, “But I was being polite.”

Felicity took a step back and motioned for him to come in. She swallowed thickly as she closed the door. Oliver was too much to handle sometimes. She could see his muscles under his tight t-shirt and his equally tight jeans did wonders for his shapely butt.

“Mmm,” she hummed, happily.

* * *

Oliver didn’t hesitate to press her against a wall. He had a will of steel, but not when it came to her. The softest sound from her lips gave him a thrill.

“How about we skip the date and go right to dinner,” he glanced carefully at her soft neck. Her vein calling to him, “And dessert,” he pressed his hips to hers.

“Impatient,” she whispered.

He chuckled, “But you like it,” he leaned in closer. His nose pressed against her pulse point. God she was intoxicating. She smelled like freedom; like fresh air and sunshine. He could barely remember the last time he had seen the sun, but he knew if the sun were a person, she would be it.

“Sunshine in a pretty blonde bottle,” he whispered, kissing her neck.

She moaned softly.

He could feel her pulse pick up under her skin, gently thrumming against his lips.

“Oliver,” she whispered.

He pulled back immediately, “Yes?”

She looked up into his eyes and he couldn’t help but smirk. It wasn’t often that people dared to look into his eyes. He wasn’t going to do anything to her of course, he would never make her do something against her will. She was different…. special. His hand went to her face, gently stroking her jaw with his first and middle finger. She shivered.

“Do you want me to slow down?” he asked, keeping his eyes on hers.

“No,” she breathed out, “I want you to take me to my bedroom.”

In a matter of seconds, he scooped her into his arms and moved up the stairs with such quickness they both became a blur. He dropped her on the bed, causing her to bounce a little. She giggled, so sweet and melodic. They hadn’t done much regarding sex or sharing blood, but she was adamant that tonight was the night. Waiting had really been a testament to his control around her.

“Have you already….” she snapped her teeth together.

He nodded; he made sure to feed enough to get the blood flowing through his veins, enough to get his dick hard.

“Do you want more?” she asked.

He always wanted more, but the thought of sinking his teeth into her made his mouth water. Oliver moved on top of her, pinning her wrists above her head with both hands.

“I hope you know what you are offering, _Felicity_ ,” her name was like the sweetest honey on his tongue.

She nodded, “I want you to feed off of me.”

He didn’t sense fear, he didn’t sense a lie, or anything that told him he shouldn’t be doing this. No, she was excited and _aroused_.

“Are you sure?” he asked, hovering over her lips.

“Do it,” she demanded.

“As you wish,” he leaned in and kissed her lips first, letting go of her wrists.

Her fingers moved through his hair as she kissed him back. He pulled back after a few moments to kiss along her jaw and then her neck. His fingers gripped onto her white, floral summer dress and tugged downward, exposing her bare breasts to him. Her body was magnificent. He had been around for a very long time, but there was something about Felicity that was simply amazing. She was so full of life, warm to the touch, blood coursing through her veins, and an excited heartbeat in her chest. But it was more than that. This beautiful human being excited him in a way that he had never felt before.

His fangs elongated and brushed against her neck, “This is going to hurt.”

“I’m ready,” she said.

Her heart rate picked up, which only spurred him on more. He sank his teeth into her neck, eliciting a gasp from Felicity. She wrapped her arms around him. Her blood flowed into his mouth. It was like nothing he had ever tasted. She tasted as good as she smelled. Maybe even better. He growled possessively and swallowed another mouthful. Part of him didn’t want to let go. It would be so easy to drink every last drop of her sweet blood. He needed to stop, but fuck she tasted like the ambrosia of the gods. It was addictive.

“Oliver,” she whispered.

He growled again in response, but slowly forced himself off of her neck. Blood trickled down her neck and to her breasts. He licked his lips and dove in again, lapping up the blood on her chest, while using one hand to squeeze and massage the mounds of flesh.

“Oh god,” she moaned.

He felt his cock twitch in his pants, but he wasn’t done yet.

“More…. please,” she breathed out.

“More what,” he asked before dragging his tongue between her breasts again.

She slipped her hand downward and hiked up her dress. Felicity wasn’t wearing _anything_ underneath, but that’s not what she wanted to show him. He leaned back, watching her hand as she spread her legs. Her fingers glided across the artery on her thigh. His favorite spot.

“Do it,” she moaned.

He was on the floor before she could finish her sentence. Pulling her legs closer, her wet pussy and throbbing vein right in his face. Both smells made him groan. He sunk his teeth into her leg. She gave another gasp and a soft whimper. While he drank from her, his hand settled just above her pussy. His thumb rubbed her clit in slow circles. He was doing his best to keep his wits enough to keep doing that. But he couldn’t stop himself from losing focus on her body and focusing solely on the blood flowing into his mouth.

He knew he could never live with himself if he hurt her, but it was so hard to let go. Oliver closed his eyes and forced himself back again. How could he feel so satisfied and still want more? It was a dangerous feeling.

“Oliver,” she whispered, “Are you okay?”

He nodded and slid back up onto the bed, “I think I could get drunk on you,” he said, leaning in to kiss her lips.

Her tongue slid across his fangs, tasing her own blood.

He groaned, “You’re too much.”

“I could say the same about you.”

He looked into her eyes and could see the tiredness from blood loss. Oliver brought his wrist to his lips and bit down on his flesh.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Helping you,” he offered her his bleeding wrist.

“Will it…” she bit down on her lip.

“You won’t be changed….. but it does have some perks,” he smirked.

She raised an eyebrow.

“One of them being healing.”

“Okay….” she took his wrist into her hands and hesitantly leaned in to drink his blood.

She let her tongue dart out first, taking a small taste. He kept his eyes on her as she took more into her mouth. There was something satisfying about this. He should have told her more, but he would soon enough. With this shared blood, he would be able to more than sense her emotions, he would be able to feel them himself. He will know when she’s in danger or simply in need of aid. She will dream of him often and have temporary use of his strength and speed. 

Most of all, their sex will be even more amazing.

He watched her wounds heal. Thank Lilith. He was still thinking about the taste of her blood. The sweet tang on his tongue.

“That’s enough,” he pulled his wrist away, but she moved to grab it again, “Felicity,” he warned, moving out of her reach.

The blood on her innocent face, made something stir inside of him.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, “You…. you taste so good.”

He groaned and climbed back into bed. His wound was already healing and even if she did have his strength, she didn’t know it yet, nor did he think she would tear into him. Vampire blood was addictive as hell, but he wasn’t going to let her become a junkie.

He tossed his clothes away and crashed his lips into hers. With a free hand, he stroked his cock a couple of times. He was still cold, but he had never had any complaints before. He dragged his cock through her folds, getting it slick with her juices first.

“Fuck,” she moaned against his lips.

With that, he slipped into her. Her warmth wrapped around him, squeezing him tight. He thrust quickly, but not enough to hurt her. The way it felt to be inside of her drove him crazy.

“Felicity,” he moaned as he nipped at her lip.

“Ahhh, yes!” she tilted her head and arched her back.

He leaned back further, watching her breasts bounce every time he thrust in and out. Quickly, he rolled over and moved her on top. She adjusted and rolled her hips against him with the same ferocity. The sight before him, this beautiful woman covered in dry blood, her chest moving up and down with heavy breaths, and mouth open in a perfect O-shape.

“Bite me,” she groaned.

“Felicity,” he grunted, “I shouldn’t.”

He couldn’t believe he was saying those words. She was his now as if she hadn’t been before. His to taste, to fuck, to protect…. to love. If he ever had those kind of feelings, but he didn’t.

“One more bite,” she begged.

He growled and leaned in to bite the top of her left breast. His teeth dug into the soft flesh. He purposefully avoided hitting a major artery this time, but he still got a taste of her blood. He drank her in as she continued to thrust. More blood dripped down her body, but as soon as he let go, she would begin to heal again.

He finally did let go and flipped them over again. She panted heavily beneath him.

“Mine,” he thrust in roughly.

“Yes!”

They continued like this for hours, switching positions and taking turns until Felicity’s body started to tremble.

“Ahh… ahhh….. oh…” she arched her back into him as she let out a scream.

Waves of her pleasure washed through him. He moaned and kept thrusting. Her walls clamped around him, pulling him in deeper. He gave one last thrust as he hit his own climax.

Oliver pulled out of her and watched as she tried to catch her breath. She lay there sprawled out on her bloody bed. Dried blood went from her mouth to her knees, spattered on her dress as well. It was beautiful.

He moved to lay down beside her. She carefully rolled towards him, wrapping her arm around his middle.

“Mine,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to his chest.

He closed his eyes for a moment, moving his cold fingers through her hair. Her emotions changed from lustful to something most complicated. He didn’t know if it was her or just the afterglow of sex. Either way, he didn’t want to think about it.

“How long can you stay?” she asked.

“That depends…. do you have a coffin anywhere?”

She snorted, “‘Fraid not.”

“Then a couple hours,” he kissed her forehead, “Sleep. I have things to tell you tomorrow.”

“Okay,” she nuzzled into him.

Oliver silently wondered if he should have done this at all. Her blood was so good, but she was just an innocent young woman. He bound her to him, but what they shared had been amazing. He was going to have to figure out how to handle this. But for now he wanted to watch her for just a little longer before he had to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!


	4. Please Don't Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver can’t bear to see Felicity sell her soul to Helix, so he tries to stop her. (set in 5x19)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve honestly been thinking about this since I watched 5x19 so... i took this prompt as an opportunity to finally write it. Also it’s kinda short so sorry about that.

“You've sacrificed your soul for the team and for the city and for me. You don't have to carry that burden any longer. Let me do it.”  
“Felicity, I I can't.”  
“Then you'll have to stop me.”

Oliver wasn’t sure how it had come to this. Felicity was so wrapped up in Helix and she wasn’t going to take “no” for an answer. But he couldn’t let her do this. He couldn’t watch her walk out of there and put herself in danger with an untrustworthy organization. The irony wasn’t lost on him. He knew that nearly two years ago their situations had been reversed. He didn’t want that life for her. She was so much better and stronger than this.

He had to stop her.

Reaching out, he caught her by the elbow as she tried to pass him, “Please,” he whispered.

“Oliver…” she sighed.

Instead of taking anymore time to think about what to do, he pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers. She stiffened in shock at first, but slowly melted into his kiss. He couldn’t think of any other way to keep her distracted and keep her there with him. Was it fair to use his body this way? Probably not, but at the moment he didn’t care.

She gave a breathy moan, parting her lips for him. He dragged his tongue across her lower lip and slipped the wet muscle into her mouth. It felt like an eternity since he had kissed her like this. The memory of their drunken night together almost a year ago flashed through his head. He had had so much hope about their future together and now look where they were at. Olive craved a kiss that wasn’t brought on by alcohol and loneliness. He needed a kiss that wasn’t a desperate plea.

Pushing his thoughts away, he slowly guided her to the couch. He turned and sat down, pulling her into his lap.

“Oliver,” she moaned, pressing her hips into his.

“Shhh,” he slipped his tongue into her mouth again, licking along her tongue and the roof of her mouth and savoring her taste.

She rolled her hips. He could feel his cock hardening in his slacks every time she brushed against him. Their movements were desperate and needy. They couldn’t get enough friction, there wasn’t enough touching, but for Oliver with each movement he begged her to stay. Her hands moved down to his pants, undoing his belt and zipper. His fingers fumbled with her button and zipper, but he pulled her tight jeans down past her ass and thighs. She didn’t waste any time sliding down on top of him.

He leaned back from the kiss, “Fuck,” he whispered, filling her completely.

She gripped onto his suit jacket, rolling her hips. He looked up into her eyes, his hands moved around to squeeze her ass. She couldn’t meet his gaze. Instead, she kissed him again. He swallowed her moans and bucked his hips up to meet hers. Oliver dipped one hand down between them. He found her clit and rubbed it in quick circles. She gasped loudly as she trembled on top of him. Her walls squeezed his cock tightly, pushing him into his own orgasm. His cock throbbed inside of her, coating her walls with his sticky cum.

Slowly, they came down. She slid off his cock, but made no move to get up. Her forehead rest against his. She panted against his lips. He had hope that she might change her mind. She could stay there with him and they could both forget about Helix. It would be so easy. She didn’t need them, but he needed her. He needed her to stay a part of the team and not put so much of herself at risk.

“Please,” he whispered, “Don’t leave me. Don’t go out there.”

She let out a shaky breath, “I need to do this,” she said, “You should know better than anyone, you can’t change my mind that easily.”

Felicity started to pull away, but he held onto her tight. “Felicity,” he begged.

She shook her head, “I wanted you to support me in this and you don’t. I need to go…. I shouldn’t have let you pull me in,” she slid off his lap completely, “I’m late.”

He watched her stand and fix her clothes before fixing his own. Her makeup was smudged but she didn’t seem to care. She kept getting ready, grabbing her jacket, and heading for the door.

“I’m not going to stop,” he said without looking towards her.

She sighed, “I know.”

The door opened and shut with a click. He was left there feeling stupid. Felicity was right, he knew better, but he thought maybe it would work. Or maybe he missed her more than he cared to let on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments are always appreciated.


	5. The Absence of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: out of place - Inspired by Charmed - Oliver was Felicity’s Whitelighter until he let darkness inside of his heart and became _something else_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I was going to do something simple like gothlicity as a queen family gala, but i’ve been watching too much charmed lately and this happened. Also… if I got the lore wrong I apologize but it’s kind of…. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> side note - my internet is being super wonky so updates and such are going to be slow. I just got lucky it hasn't been too bad today.

Oliver didn’t know it was possible to feel like this. He wasn’t himself anymore. He didn’t know how he let this happen. One moment he was protecting his charge and the next he could feel all the light leaving his body. All the goodness in his heart and soul shrouded in darkness.

“Stop moping,” Helena said.

He scowled.

“You did this to yourself and you’re lucky I’m here to take you under my wing.”

“I didn’t mean for it to happen,” he spat, “And I don’t want your help.”

Black smoke formed in her hand. Seconds later, she pointed a crossbow at him. “You’re going to listen to me because if you don’t you will die. Some witch somewhere with vanquish you.”

Maybe he deserved it. He dropped his gaze away from her and looked to his hands. The hands that once protected the innocent, now tainted with death. He didn’t mean to. She was in danger. Her powers weren’t physical; she was a technopath, someone that could speak to technology with her mind. She tried her best to fight, but if he hadn’t gotten there then who knows what would have happen. Fuck, he knew, and that’s why he lost it. He killed a human out of anger. He was supposed to be a pacifist, a healer, and he lost control.

Now he felt so out of place and confused.

“I need to see her,” he pushed himself up.

Helena rolled her eyes, “Why? She’s just going to get a new Whitelighter and vanquish you.”

“She won’t,” he stated firmly.

“Let her go, Oliver,” she moved to stand in front of him, “You’re a Darklighter now. You let darkness into your heart. Once you let it in it never goes away,” she poked him hard in the chest, “It will eat away at you until you don’t remember what it feels like to love. The urge to kill will become second nature. You will hunt down Whitelighters and pay them back for abandoning you.”

He swallowed thickly, “No.”

His body formed into black and blue orbs of darkness. He disappeared and reappeared in Felicity’s room. The only source of light left in his life. He hadn’t seen her since the incident; he felt too much shame to see her. She sat on her bed with a her spellbook in hand. It looked like she hadn’t slept in a week.

“Oliver,” she scrambled out of bed when she noticed him.

“Felicity,” he breathed her name like a prayer.

She flung herself into his arms and he wrapped them around her tightly.

“I thought you were gone,” she whispered, “That last thing I saw was you orbing away… but… but your orbs were darkening. The Elders sent another Whitelighter down to tell me you weren’t coming back.”

He felt hot tears on his skin, “I’m so sorry.”

“What happened?” she asked, finally pulling away from him.

“I killed that man, Felicity.”

Her hand went up to his cheek, “He was attacking me…. I thought he was going to murder me and you saved my life.”

“He was just a human….” he couldn’t look into her eyes, “I committed a great evil… I’m not a Whitelighter anymore.”

She took a step back, “What are you?”

He called his own crossbow. Her hand went to her mouth. The weapon disappeared just as quickly as he called it. Looking at her face, so shocked and confused, made his chest ache. He loved her so much.

“Maybe you should vanquish me,” he said quietly.

Her eyes went wide, “Darklighter or not you are still _my_ Oliver.”

His heart fluttered. She wrapped her arms around his middle and leaned up on her tiptoes. Her lips captured his.

“I love you,” he mumbled after a moment.

“I love you too.”

Oliver turned, backing up to the bed. They climbed on, he lay on his back with his head in the pillows. Clothes started to fall away onto the floor, until Felicity’s nude form lay on top of his.

“You’ve saved my life so many times, Oliver, it’s my turn to save yours,” she kissed him again, “I promise I will find a way.”

He let out a shaky breath and nodded. For some reason he believed that she could do it. Not only was she a powerful witch, but she was determined too. She was also the love of his life. He had been around for so many years, taking care of charge after charge, but he had never felt so strongly about another person. There was no way he was going to let his love for her die, fallen angel or not.

“I promise I will never stop loving you,” he whispered.

She kissed him more passionately this time. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and he took it gratefully. She straddled his lap, rolling her hips against his. Felicity’s wet pussy dragged over his hardening cock. He groaned into the kiss. Once he was completely hardened, she slipped over on top of him.

“Oh god,” he moaned.

Her warm walls wrapped around him, squeezing him tight. He could have stayed buried inside of her like that forever. With his lips attached to hers, their hips pressed together, and her arms holding him protectively, he felt safe. He didn’t feel so out of place. In her arms was right where he belonged.

“Felicity,” he groaned, thrusting his hips upward.

“Oliver,” she gasped.

They moved their bodies in sync, creating their own magic. He could feel his orgasm building. Oliver sat up a little more, wrapping his own arm around her middle. She continued to thrust, groaning and looking into his eyes. _Fuck_ , she was so sexy and wonderful. Her name fell from his lips, over and over like a mantra. He only stopped when she pressed her lips to his again. Her body trembled on top of his, her walls contracted around his cock, pulling him in deeper. His cock throbbed inside of her and his own body shook.

He panted heavily, resting his cheek against her head. She nuzzled into his chest, leaving a few soft kisses.

“I love you so much, Oliver,” she whispered.

“I love you too,” he breathed.

“I meant what I said,” she continued, “I will spend the rest of my life searching for a spell or a potion or something to save you. I’m not letting the Darklighters have you. You are a good man.”

He felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes, “Thank you for believing in me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and messages are always appreciated. 
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: gothlicitys


	6. The One Who Lights My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: comfort - Inspired by Charmed - Oliver was Felicity’s Whitelighter until he let darkness inside and became something else. Now Felicity must do everything in her power to bring him back to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i’ve been working on this one for weeks. I didn’t get it done in time for unintentional discoveries bc of my wrist (which is really starting to feel better), but i changed a few things to make it work for comfort instead.

Felicity willed her computer to find the information she needed. She could feel the buzz of electricity in her fingertips as it searched through forum after forum. There were a lot more witches online these days, but it still took a lot of work to find them. Especially with demons and warlocks with equal amount of access to computers. She didn’t think she was ever going to find what she needed. Her new Whitelighter didn’t have any information on his kind becoming Darklighters either. Apparently they didn’t go off the handle very often.

It wasn’t Oliver’s fault. He was only trying to protect her, he was doing his job, and now he was paying the ultimate price. She could see him changing; see the darkness slowly overtaking his light. She needed a way to change him back, but after weeks of looking it seemed that she was going to have to create the spell on her own.

Oliver teleported into her room in a spectacular showing of black and blue orbs of darkness.

“Working again?” he asked.

“Always,” she sighed.

“Take a break,” he leaned in close to her.

“No, I promised you that I was going to work until I found something to help you.”

“It’s okay,” his hand found her thigh and squeezed.

“Are you trying to distract me?”

He smirked and shrugged his shoulders.  
“Oliver…” she warned.

“You’re working too hard,” he leaned in further until she lay on her back, “Relax,” he kissed her neck.

It was hard to say “no,” to that. She wanted him, she missed him, and yet he was right there. Still the words of her new Whitelighter were nagging at the back of her mind.

_“He can’t love you anymore, Felicity. He isn’t Oliver,” John had said, “All evil knows is lust.”_

_“He’s not evil.”_

_Diggle sighed, “He might not be completely, but he will be. There’s no going back from what he’s done.”_

She was going to prove him wrong.

“Make love to me,” she whispered.

He smirked, “I don’t know about making love, but I can definitely show my girl a good time,” he nipped at her collarbone.

She frowned at his words. They didn’t sound like him, but she was determined to prove Diggle wrong. The rest of her things got shoved off the bed as he moved over her. He pinned her down, holding her hands above her head and using his thighs to keep her lower half in place. Biting down on her lip, she did her best to wiggle her hips and brush against his covered cock.

He groaned into her soft skin, “You’re so sexy,” he nipped at her again.

Oliver licked the spot before immediately wrapping his lips around the wounded flesh and sucking. A low moan formed in her throat. He gave a possessive growl and licked the spot when he was finished.

“Oliver,” she whined.

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips. It wasn’t soft or sweet, instead it was needy. He was sloppy and hungry, but it made her want him that much more. He bit down on her lower, tugging it into his mouth; he sucked on the plump lip and released it with a groan. She panted heavily. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues swirled together. He tasted like sin.

She pulled back as much as she could from the kiss so she could breathe.

He let go of her wrists and moved his hands down her body, squeezing her breasts for just a moment. He traveled further down, taking her t-shirt and tugging it up over her head. She let out a shaky breath as cool air hit her bare breasts. He rid her of the rest of her clothes and then did the same with his.

His hands found her hips, gripping them and spreading her wide. He licked his lips at the sight of her wet pussy.

“I could devour you,” he whispered.

“Then do it.”

He chuckled and leaned in to lick up her slit. She arched her back into him. He buried his face between her legs. His tongue slipped between her folds, slurping up her wetness. He drank her in as if she were the sweetest nectar to ever touch his tongue.

“Oh god,” she gasped.

He flicked his tongue over her clit, bringing forth louder moans. His lips wrapped around it, sucking the sensitive bundle of nerves. The ache of an oncoming orgasm built in her core. She could feel it slowly becoming more intense, but before she could find that sweet release he pulled back from her.

She panted heavily, watching as he stroked his cock. His throbbing member hard in his hand and ready to fill her completely. He leaned in, kissing her once more. She could taste the saltiness of herself on his lips.

“Mmmm,” she moaned.

He dragged his cock through her folds and quickly pressed into her entrance. With one smooth thrust he filled her pussy. He didn’t waste any time beginning a fast pace. Oliver was rougher than usual. He pounded into her, ground his hips into hers. She leaned her head back away from his kiss.

“Oh fuck!” she screamed.

He was ravenous, starving for her. His hand squeezed her breast while he continued his almost brutal thrusts. It could have been painful. Truthfully, he was just on the edge of hurting her, but he didn’t. Each rough thrust and bruising touch felt amazing. He steadily pushed her closer and closer to the edge. Just as it seemed she was going to reach completion, he slowed down.

“Oliver,” she whimpered.

He gripped onto her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh, and rolled his hips into her. She could feel his cock dragging across her walls and nearing her entrance. He pressed in again, reaching her g-spot and grinding against it mercilessly. Oliver continued this pace for a while before switching back to his brutal pounding. He went back and forth until their bodies were dripping with sweat. Her body ached for release.

“Please,” she moaned.

He rubbed her clit furiously. Finally, he pushed her over the edge. She trembled underneath him. Her back arched and she screamed at the top of her lungs. The orgasm was so intense her vision blurred. Waves of pleasure washed over her. It was like nothing she had ever felt before.

“Yes,” he moaned giving one last thrust into her.

He trembled and came inside of her.

Slowly, she slumped back into bed. Her body was spent. She was simply exhausted to the point it was difficult to keep her eyes open.

“Rest,” he whispered, pulling out of her.

She let her eyes flutter shut, but she argued, “I need to keep looking. I promised a cure.”

“Sleep,” he said, laying beside her.

“Oliver,” she whined, though sleep was overtaking her.

“I don’t need a cure.”

She fell asleep before she could respond.

* * *

When she woke there was no one there.

“Don’t need a cure,” she muttered to herself, “What the hell does that mean?”

Felicity got out of bed and got dressed. There was something wrong. He couldn’t have meant that. But… with the way he was acting. He disregarded her research, pushed it aside, and wanted to have sex. She asked him to make love, but he didn’t. What they did was amazing, but it wasn’t like Oliver. He wasn’t himself anymore.

“Diggle was right, wasn’t he?” her lip trembled.

“This is one time I wish I wasn’t,” Digg said from behind her.

For once she didn’t feel like yelling at him for startling her, “I just want him back.” 

“There’s no spell or potion for turning a darklighter back into a whitelighter. It just doesn’t exist,” he sighed heavily.

“But why? Shouldn’t you all have a plan for this kind of situation?” a few tears slipped down her cheeks, “I love him so much,” her chest ached and her hands shook, “I need him back.”

“Felicity,” he wrapped his arms around her.

He had only been her whitelighter for a few weeks, but she wasn’t in the mood to turn down comfort. As angry as she was, she knew that her guardian angel was only trying to help her. She just wished that Oliver was still her angel.

“Hey!” Oliver’s voice broke through her thought bubble.

She whipped around.

His crossbow appeared in a puff of black smoke.

“Oliver don’t!” she shouted, “Go John, go!”

Digg orbed out of her bedroom in a glorious burst of white lights just in time to avoid Oliver’s poison arrow. The poison was made specifically to kill whitelighters. With a thud the black arrow hit her wall.

“What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that a dirtbag whitelighter was muscling in on my girl.”

“Who are you?” she whispered, “Where is my Oliver?”

His crossbow disappeared, “I’m right here,” he gestured at himself.

“No,” she snapped, “You’re not acting like yourself at all. Why don’t you want me to help you anymore?”

“Because,” he said, “I’m finally free. I don’t have to listen to silly rules the Elders make,” the Elders were a group of whitelighters that kept the balance. They were like the big boss guardian angels, “I can do what I want and I can be with you without someone breathing down my neck.”

“Do you even still love me?” she asked.

He moved closer and cupped her cheeks, “Of course I do.”

She looked into his eyes, but instead of sincerity and love, she saw emptiness. “I don’t believe you,” her voice came out as barely a whisper.

“I do love you,” he said, “Let me prove it to you.”

“No,” she pulled away from him, “I know what you want to do and we’re not doing it.”

He watched her carefully, “Fine. I’ll come back when you’re not in a mood.”

As soon as he was gone, she gave a frustrated scream. There had to be someway to bring him back to her. She couldn’t go on with the rest of her life, knowing that he was like this. It was an insult to the man he had been. The man who saved lives and died a hero, the man who chose to become a guardian angel to continue his heroic path, and the man that loved her heart and soul.

Felicity pushed aside her computer and her modern spellbooks. She pulled out her family spellbook and set it in front of her. Her hands hovered over the closed book.

She took in a few deep breaths, closed her eyes, and whispered, “Help me save him.”

The spirits of the witches before her flowed through her. Their magic reached her fingertips. The book flew open and pages began whipping by. She could feel the strength of her family, their knowledge reaching the tips of her fingers, and using her magic to guide the book to the exact page that she needed.

She wasn’t one to ask for help. This was a last resort, but she hoped that it would do the trick. Everything stopped. The spirits left her and the book lay open for her. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes and peered down at the page.

“Power stripping?” she asked the air. Then it clicked. “Turn him human.”

She had spent all of this time, looking for a way to turn him back to a whitelighter. It hadn’t occurred to her that she could make him mortal. Felicity wasted no time in taking the book downstairs and making the potion. She was glad that she was meticulous about her stock of potion ingredients; she found everything she needed and quickly. It still took her longer than she wanted to make the potion.

When she had it in her hand, she let out a shaky breath. It was now or never.

“Oliver,” she called, knowing he would hear her, “I changed my mind.”

He appeared in front of her with a wide smirk on her face, “I thought you might.”

Before he could make another move, she tossed the potion at his feet.

“What is that?” he asked as it began to smoke. “What did you do?” he doubled over, wrapping his arms around himself.

She took a few steps back, “I’m sorry this was my only choice.”

He went down to his knees. The smoke seemed to be coming off of him now. Oliver shouted in pain. She didn’t know what was going to happen when she did this, but she could only assume that it was going to hurt. Essentially, she was killing half of him. Taking away his powers and immortality.

After several minutes he quieted. He stay kneeling on the floor, panting heavily.

“Oliver,” she moved down on her knees in front of him, “Are you okay?”

He looked up at her with tired eyes. The expression on his face reminded her of a lost and confused puppy.

“Are you with me?” she asked, putting her hands on either side of his face.

“It hurts,” he whispered.

“I’m sorry.”

“What happened?”

“You’re human again. Do you feel different?”

He nodded, “All that darkness… the evil… it was clouding my mind. I’m so sorry, Felicity,” tears welled up in his eyes.

She wrapped her arms around him. He did the same, resting his face in her shoulder and holding her as close as possible.

“Human….” he whispered, “I haven’t been mortal in so long.”

She used one hand to run her fingers through his hair, comforting him as much as she could.

“Thank you.”

She felt a few of his tears hit her shirt.

“You don’t ever have to thank me. I love you so much,” she whispered into his shoulder.

“I love you too. I love you more than anything,” he pulled back and pressed his lips to hers.

A sweet and loving kiss that brought butterflies to her stomach. He was really her Oliver again.

“Don’t ever leave me again,” she kissed him back.

“I won’t. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> find me on tumblr & twitter as felicityollies


	7. Wine and Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: one more time - Oliver and Felicity treat themselves to a quiet night in, featuring wine and bubble baths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that I needed to write some tooth rotting fluff and honestly i got so excited when this idea popped into my head. Also I’ve been awake since 2am after only a few hours of sleep so if there’s any stupid ass mistakes that’s why.

“One more time,” she giggled.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against his body. His scruff brushed against her neck and just below her ear. He nipped at her earlobe, eliciting a few more giggles from her lips.

He growled in her ear, sending a shiver up her spine, “Felicity Smoak,” his voice dropped to Green Arrow levels. His lips trailed down her neck and shoulder, “You have _not_ failed this fiance,” he nipped at her shoulder, while his hands glided up her shirt. His fingertips barely touched the fabric until he reached her breasts. He cupped them, squeezing as he growled against her soft flesh.

Her giggles flowed into moans.

“You are so drunk,” he whispered.

“Mmm mood ruiner,” she mumbled, only slurring her words slightly.

“Is that so?” he massaged her breasts.

His magic fingers worked the tender mounds. Her nipples hardened under his touch. The thin fabric of her camisole dragged across them creating more delicious friction.

“How’s that?” He growled playfully again before kissing the little scar on her shoulder.

On average she could listen to that deep voice over the comms without a single problem, but there was something about the way he did it just for her. He never used it out of anger or cruelty the way he did on the streets. When it was just her, he was playful and sexy.

“So much better… but-”

“But?”

“As much as I want to continue this, you owe me a bubble bath.”

“I do seem to remember promising something like that,” he adjusted her in his arms quickly, standing up and holding her bridal style.

He stepped over the wine glasses and bottles they left on the floor. Two whole bottles emptied, leaving her with a warm and bubbly feeling inside. Oliver had drank about as much as she did if not more, but he somehow managed to walk straight and keep his words from jumbling together. She knew even if he was completely wasted he would never let any harm come to her. He carried her with the lightest touch, as if she were made of the finest porcelain. She marveled at how this man could use his hands to break and bruise so easily, but still be delicate and sweet.

When they reached the bathroom, he carefully set her down on the counter to sit. She could feel the cool marble through the little clothing she wore. The cold was a comforting contrast from her heated skin.

“Not too hot,” she said as he turned on the water.

He nodded, “Of course.”

She watched him fill the tub and look over her various salts and bubbles. The first time they did this he complained that the salts poked his butt and were very comfortable. After having the longest giggle fit, she told him that he hadn’t allowed them to dissolve properly. The Green Arrow taken down by bath salts; he hadn’t been amused, at least not at first.

His hand hovered over the salts before he decided on the lavender bubble bath. He sniffed it first before pouring it into the tub.

She giggled quietly.

“What?” he asked, pouting at her.

“Nothing, you’re just cute,” she smiled so wide her cheeks started to hurt.

“I thought I was sexy,” he let his voice drop again. His hands pressed into the counter on either side of her, “Hmmm?”

“Sexy and adorable,” she leaned in and kissed him gently.

He growled and nipped her lip.

She groaned, parting her lips for him. He licked across her lip, teasing her, but pulling back instead of slipping his tongue into her mouth. She looked up at him with a frown.

“Can’t let the bath overflow.”

“Mhmm, such excuses Mister,” she mumbled.

She slid down from the counter carefully. He bent down to shut off the water and she took the opportunity to smack him on the ass.

“Is that my punishment?” he teased.

“No way,” she spoke slowly, trying not to slur too much, “That would be a punishment for wimps. Are you a wimp, Oliver Queen?”

He snorted, “Nope.”

“Good, now take off your boxers.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he rid himself of the offending article of clothing.

Felicity tugged off her camisole and panties, kicking them away with only a little bit of a stumble. Oliver caught and steadied her.

He kissed her lips gently, “Be careful.”

“Of course,” she kissed him back.

He slid into the tub first. She followed him, sitting between his legs and facing him. Leaning back, she relaxed into the water.

“Oh this is nice,” she groaned.

He slipped his hands into the water and plucked her foot up. Before she could argue, he pressed his thumbs into her arch. She moaned even louder. His fingers were something else. He rubbed in gentle but firm circles, working out the kinks from a long day’s work. Up and down, he worked his thumbs into her aching foot until she forgot that she’d worn heels for almost twelve hours.

“I got growly Oliver and masseuse Oliver, what did I do to deserve this?” she asked with a small giggle.

“You get all of me, always, you know that.”

“You are right.”

When he finished with both her feet, she turned around in their large bath. She pressed her back against his chest and let out a content sigh. He wrapped his arms around her, snuggling her close.

“I think you should get a massage too,” she said after several minutes.

“Yeah?” he sounded like he thought she was talking about something dirty.

“I’m not going to rub that…. yet,” she giggled.

Felicity took his hand in hers and started to massage his palm. He worked with his hands so often, they held tension as much as his shoulders and back did. She worked her thumbs into his muscles the same way he had done on her foot. 

“That’s nice,” he relaxed behind her.

“I’m glad,” she kept going.

By the time she was done, they were both starting to get wrinkly. He stretched his fingers, making his joints pop a little, but by the sounds he made it was a good thing.

“Thank you,” he kissed the top of her head.

“And thank you for my foot massage,” she tilted her head back to look at him.

“Of course,” he leaned down to kiss her nose, “It’s starting to get cold.”

“Yeah,” she pouted, “I guess we should get out.”

Felicity made like she was going to get up, but shifted and brushed against his cock. She could feel that he was already semi-hard.

“You did that on purpose,” he moaned.

“Did I?” she repeated the action.

His hands found her hips; he began guiding her movements. His thick length hardened fully against her. She lifted her hips higher, so Oliver could slip inside of her. Her hands went to the edge of the tub, gripping onto the porcelain as she thrust her hips back and forth. He bucked upwards, both causing water to splash out of the tub. She leaned her head back and moaned loudly. He reached up, cupping her breasts and massaging them as he had done earlier in the evening.

“Oliver,” she panted heavily.

The ache of an impending orgasm grew steadily stronger.

“Oh god,” she gasped.

Her body trembled on top of his. He grunted and bucked up into her again as he reached his own climax.

“Felicity,” he dragged out each syllable.

Slowly, they both came down from their highs, settling into the tub again. She slipped off of him, sitting on his lap gently. Her back rest on his chest as she tried to catch her breath. He held her against him, wrapping his arms around her almost protectively.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” she took in a deep breath, “And you have not failed this fiancee,” she giggled repeated his words in a deep tone.

He laughed, “I’m glad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and messages are always appreciated!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	8. Sharing Myself with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: pride - set in 3.5 Oliver and Felicity share some things about themselves with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i said that every oneshot was going to have smut, but it didn’t feel right with this one. this one is just so soft and gentle and I wanted it to stay that way. 
> 
> dedicated to @queensoverwatch

“What else are you thinking about?” she asked as she traced shapes in his side.

“That’s just it, I’m trying to think of something else.”

They had spent the last hour or so just talking, trading facts about themselves. Mostly simple, small things. She learned that Oliver spent four summers when he was a kid learning how to ride horseback with Thea. He absolutely hated broccoli growing up, but now that he needs to stay fit and after all the crap he ate when he was away he prefers the healthy stuff; she could have guessed that one. One of his favorite books is Harry Potter. Now that one surprised her. The fact that he didn’t know there were movies, did not. She loved learning every tiny detail about Oliver Queen just as she enjoyed sharing herself with him. It was hard to get into the deep stuff when it came to sharing, but she knew she had time.

His hand shifted and settled on her butt under his button up shirt, “I thought of something.”

“Oh?”

“Mhmm.”

He suddenly looked a little nervous. No, that wasn’t the right word. Jittery, but with… excitement?

“I know everyone thinks that I’m kind of a lady’s man,” he said.

She leaned up a little and looked him in the eyes.

“But uh… I don’t just bat for that team.”

Her brows went up and she opened her mouth to say something encouraging, but what came out was, “Tommy.”

He snorted, “Well… yes.”

“I knew it.”

He shook his head, “It wasn’t just him, though…. I’m bisexual. It feels weird to say it out loud after all these years. That doesn’t mean I’m ashamed of it or something. I’m proud of that part of myself,” he paused and she knew there were a lot of parts that he was ashamed of, “I just don’t advertise it.”

She nodded, “I understand…. because I’m the same way.”

His eyes went wide.

“Don’t be _that surprised_ ,” she laughed, smacking his arm gently, “I know you noticed when I gawked over Laurel and Sara... and Nyssa that one time," she bit her lip to get herself to stop, "I also had a girlfriend in college. Her name was Lois and she was a journalism major at another school. I think that’s one of the reasons I like Iris so much. I mean Iris is _gorgeous_ and funny and smart,” she gave a dreamy sigh.

“Why’d you break up?”

“Jobs in other places,” she pouted, “But it’s okay. Everything happens for a reason….” she snuggled into him, “I heard she has a very nice journalist boyfriend now.”

“And you…”

“Are shacking up with this hot ex-billionaire.”

He snorted and buried his face in her neck. Oliver nuzzled her neck and left a couple of soft kisses before relaxing completely against her.

“What about you?” she asked, “Tell me about your boyfriends. Did you ever actually date Tommy?”

He rest his head on her shoulder for a moment and sighed, “No,” slowly, he pulled back and looked at her, “But I loved him so much.”

She put her hand on his chest, just above his heart, and he rest his hand on top of hers.

“He was one of the only people I talked to about being bisexual… he helped me find my pride very young. We fooled around a lot, but we never made anything official. I don’t think I realized just how much I loved him…. how in love I was until it was too late. It made everything that happened right before…. it made everything that much harder.”

A few tears spilled down his cheeks. Her own heart broke, listening to him speak. She knew there was something deep between him and Tommy, but she never would have guessed just how emotional it was. It made her love and respect Oliver that much more. She wiped his tears away and leaned in to kiss his lips gently.

“I’m sorry,” she put her forehead to his, “I didn’t mean to bring up so much hurt.”

“No… no….” he put his hands on her shoulders, “I’m okay, I just… I miss him a lot sometimes,” he let out a shaky breath, “But you never have to be sorry about asking me about Tommy. I wish you would have gotten to spend more time with him.”

“Yeah? Are you sure? Because every time I saw him he flirted with me,” she giggled, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked. Oliver leaned back and laughed. “Maybe you’re right.”

His cheeks were tear stained, but his eyes were losing that glassy look. She kissed his cheeks, tasting his salty tears. He let out the most content sigh.

“I’m proud of you,” she said, kissing closer to his eyes, making him close his eyes and tickle her upper lip with his long lashes. “For talking to me and telling me something about yourself that hardly anyone else knows.”

“You sound smug.”

“Maybe a little,” she peppered his forehead with kisses.

“Well… I am too… proud I mean… and smug,” he smiled and rolled so she was on her back and he was looking down at her.

She giggled, “Good.”

He leaned in to kiss her full on the mouth. They stayed like that for several minutes, relaxing into each other, and reveling in the feeling of the kiss. It was so soft and sweet. Felicity’s heart swelled with so much love and admiration for this man. They had both gone through so much in the last several years, but there was a lot that she still didn’t know. She was just happy to know she would hear about everything soon enough.

Oliver pulled back and lay down beside her again.

“You never said if you dated anyone else,” she mumbled, trying to catch her breath.

“I had a boyfriend in Russia.”

“What happens in Russia stays in Russia, huh?”

He chuckled, “For now.”

“Awwww,” she whined like a child.

Rolling over, she rest her chin on his chest, “You’re no fun.”

“Hey you only told me about one.”

“I only had one! But I told you I had… have a crush on Iris.”

“Hmmmm how about…. I had a crush on Brad Pitt growing up.”

She immediately fell into a fit of giggles.

“He is a good looking man!”

She hid her face in his chest. “Please tell me you weren’t into Interview with the Vampire Brad,” she mumbled into his skin.

“No! I watched Legends of the Fall with my mom even though it made her cry…” he shook his head, “But he was just so good looking! I had to be around eleven or twelve at the time.”

“You’re so cute,” she titled her head up and looked at him again.

He scowled at her.

“You know you are,” she kissed his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, “If I am then so are you.”

“Fine,” she dragged out the I.

A quiet settled between them. She was the first to break the silence, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“This… talking to me…. telling me about Tommy, your mysterious Russian boyfriend, and Brad,” she gave a sleepy giggle, “It makes me happy to hear you talk about something… something about yourself and hear the pride in your voice.”

“Thank you for doing the same… and listening.”

“Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and messages are always welcome!
> 
> find me on [tumblr](felicityollies.tumblr.com) & [twitter](twitter.com/felicityollies)


	9. hey baby, I think I wanna marry you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: impaired judgement - After a night of drinking and laced brownies, Oliver and Felicity find themselves fooling around. What they didn’t expect was for one of them to propose marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very loosely inspired by [muslimsmoak‘s](muslimsmoak.tumblr.com) life experiences.

“You’re sure that these don’t have nuts in them?” she asked for the third time.

“I swear. I made those special for you.”

“Because I had a very bad-”

“A very bad experience, I know. I think you’ve already had too much too drink.”

She gasped dramatically, “I had one wine cooler.”

He smirked, “And you’re already acting like a dork.”

“I’m always a dork,” she mumbled, eyeballing the brownie again.

The frat boy beside her poured himself a generous amount of vodka into a red solo cup. The two of them looked like they shouldn’t even be friends. And truthfully they probably shouldn’t. She was one of the strange goth girls on campus, genius level intelligence, and was mostly aloof. He on the other hand was the rich kid that got into the school on his parents money, he didn’t care about his grades or anything else for that matter. Yet, somehow they clicked.

There was a party going on downstairs in the Frat House, but neither of them wanted to keep being sociable.

She finally brought the brownie to her lips and took a bite, “Mmm,” she moaned.

He reached for one, but she smacked his hand, “Ow,” he whined.

“You said they were for me,” she took an even bigger bite.

“You’re not going to eat all of them on your own.”

“I might,” she said with her mouth full.

He laughed, “You’re so lady like.”

“Damn skippy,” she finally swallowed.

Felicity finished the brownie quickly and took a drink from own cup of vodka. She licked her lips and settled into the couch. Oliver chugged his drink before reaching for a brownie. He dragged his tongue across the top of it, ensuring that she wouldn’t steal it from him.

“Nasty,” she mumbled.

He laughed, “You like it.”

She smacked him in the stomach right as he was taking a bite.

“Now you’re trying to kill me?” he wheezed with his mouth full of brownie.

She giggled a little louder than necessary. He set his baked treat down and poured himself another drink. She wondered how many that was; she knew he’d had a few downstairs.

“You’re gonna get drunk,” she giggled again.

“S’only fair, you’re already stoned,” he mumbled.

Felicity shook her head, “Just floaty.”

He snorted, “Maybe I should chug this one too?”

“Chug, chug, chug,” she chanted.

He knocked back the clear liquid.

“Woo!” she cheered.

“You’re stupid,” Oliver mumbled.

She gasped even louder than she had earlier in the evening, “I am _not_. I am a certified genius. I will have you know Oliver Jon _ass_ Queen.”

“I know,” he laughed.

She sighed and flopped back against his lap. He looked down at her with a big dopey grin on his face. She let out a content sigh and reveled in the light, floating feeling she had.

“What are you grinning at?” he asked.

“Your stupid face,” she mumbled.

“Oh good,” he smirked.

A heartbeat passed and she leaned up closer to him. They were an odd couple when it came to being friends, but she did think he was cute. Really cute, actually. She didn’t know if it was the euphoric warmth that had spread throughout her, but she really wanted to kiss his dumb smirky face. Without anymore thought, she pressed her lips to his. He seemed thrown off at first, but thankfully he kissed her back. His hand went to the back of her head, cradling her gently.

She gripped onto his shirt as their lips smooshed together. Her black lipstick spread across his lips.

“Mmm,” she nipped at his lower lip.

He parted his lips allowing her entrance. She licked along his tongue, tasting the vodka and brownie.

Oliver pulled back after a few minutes, “You’re getting me all riled up,” he slurred.

She giggled, “Isn’t that a good thing,” she kissed the corner of his mouth.

“You’re crazy,” he laughed.

“Also a good thing.”

“I think I wanna marry you.”

She leaned back and looked him in the eyes, “Marry me?”

“Totally… you’re so sexy and funny,” he continued to slur his words.

Felicity giggled, “Well, you’re not too bad yourself. I kind of want to give you a little something… something...” she slipped down his chest, but landed near her destination, his crotch, anyway.

“Best future wife ever,” he mumbled.

“Duh,” she giggled.

She didn’t make it very far after that. The alcohol was finally catching up to her and found herself asleep on his lap before she could even get his zipper down. Later, she would find out that Oliver passed out only moments after.

It became a running joke. They would marry each other one day. Their other friends joined in on the fun, of course. Felicity teased her future husband frequently. Oliver did the same and would even go to the extent of sending her pictures of himself in a tuxedo. _Wedding prep_.

It took Felicity three years to realize she was in love with Oliver.

Another year after that before Oliver popped the question for real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: felicityollies


	10. Irresistible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: sleepless - Oliver has a cold, can’t sleep, and is trying to prove to Felicity that he can still be sexy with a snotty nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably the least hot smut i have ever written, but it made me feel better about life bc i’ve been miserably sick for a week and a half and it’s still going.

Oliver sniffed loudly. He pulled Felicity’s green blanket around him tightly and waited for her to return from the kitchen. Her heels clacked against the wood of their apartment floor. She set a bowl of soup in front of him, but he scrunched up his nose. It was the ABC kind from a can.

“Oh come on you didn’t think I was going to make fresh chicken noodle soup did you?” she asked, “I would burn this whole place down.”

He looked up at her and sniffled again.

“I know it tastes like metal, but you said you can’t taste anything right now anyway… so please eat something.”

Another sniff.

“Oliver.”

He pouted and sulked. It wasn’t that he was ungrateful. He was happy that she was there to take care of him in his time of need, but he absolutely hated canned soup.

“I even made it on the stove so it wouldn’t taste like microwave…. and I didn’t scrape the bottom of the pan like you told me last time so no burned bits.”

He sunk lower in his chair. She was so lucky that he loved her. He carefully picked up the spoon and took a bite of the bland chicken noodle substance. It was true he could hardly taste anything because of his cold, but he knew it was bland.

“Thank you,” she leaned in and kissed his sweaty temple.

He managed to stomach about half of the soup before she was shuffling him into bed again. He’d barely been sleeping the past couple of days, between the coughing, sneezing, and less than fantastic ability to breathe he was having a harder time than usual.

“Felicity,” he mumbled.

He despised speaking while his nose was stuffed up. The pronunciation of every other word was wrong and he sounded stupid.

“Hmm?”

“Will you snuggle with me?” he lay on his back and motioned for her to climb on top of him.

“As long as you don’t sneeze or cough on me,” she teased.

“I will try,” he sniffled.

She rid herself of her pants and climbed between his legs, settling on top of his chest, “You need to get some sleep tonight,” she said, kissing his chest.

“But I can’t sleep,” he popped the P as he tried to enunciate each word.

She giggled quietly.

He grumbled at her. This was not the time for making fun of him.

“I’m sorry, is there anything I can do to help you sleep better?”

He sniffed and thought about it, “Maybe,” he ran his hands down her back to her butt and squeezed.

“Oh no no no no, mister,” she slid off of him.

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” he whined.

“You’re sick.”

“So? I’m irr-eh-sis-tuh-bull.”

She snorted and he frowned.

“Oliver, go to sleep.”

“I am sexy,” he pushed himself up and let the blanket fall away.

He leaned up on his knees, puffing out his sweaty chest. His head swam, but he tried to ignore it.

“You know I want to have sex with you, baby, but you’re sick,” she scooted a little closer, “I don’t want you to overexert yourself.”

He knew she was right, but that didn’t stop the pout that formed on his lips.

“Don’t look so sad,” she cupped his cheeks.

“A little kiss?”

“Okay,” she leaned up and kissed his lips softly.

He didn’t push any further, though he wanted to. It was a soft sweet kiss, until Felicity’s hands started to run down his chest, and her teeth nipped at his lower lip.

“No no no I shouldn’t have done that,” she panted, “You’re sick.”

He sat back on his heels, watching her anxiously.

“I miss you, but I want you to get better. I don’t want to make you worse.”

“You won’t.”

She sighed, “If you start feeling overworked you have to tell me, promise?”

He nodded, “Promise.”

She flung herself at him, barely giving him time to react. He lay back on the bed as she attached her lips to his again. The movement was too much. He pulled back from the kiss and turned her head away from her to cough.

“Are you okay?”

He nodded.

They kept going. She kissed him again, while her fingers slipped down to his boxers. He knew this was going to be quick, but he didn’t care. Oliver missed her too. It had only been a few days since they had been intimate, but that didn’t matter. Being sick sucked and he wanted to be with her. He wanted to feel good and sexy. And he really wanted to sleep.

Felicity stroked his cock, long and slow strokes bringing him to full hardness.

He groaned into the kiss. She only pulled back to move her panties out of the way. He started to cough again, causing her to take pause, but as soon as he was finished he nodded at her to go. She took him into her hand and guided him to her entrance. A sigh of relief fell from his lips. Her warm walls enveloped him, squeezed him tight.

She moaned, starting to thrust her hips forward. He bent his knees and bucked his hips upward as much as he could. Oliver felt so hot. He wasn’t sure if it was all the movement or if it was the fever or a mix of both. Sweat dripped from his forehead and every place else on his body, but he refused to stop. He had to at least get Felicity off first.

His thumb quickly found her clit and he began rubbing fast and rough circles. She arched her back into him, moaning out his name. When her walls started to squeeze his cock, he couldn’t hold back anymore. He trembled underneath her. His cock throbbed inside of her, coating her walls with his sticky cum. Slowly, he came down, panting heavily. He slumped back into the bed, barely holding onto consciousness.

Felicity slid off of him and onto the bed, “That was so good.”

“Irresistible,” he mumbled with a cough.

His eyes fluttered shut and within the next moment he was fast asleep.

The next morning he woke up, his sweats and boxers had been adjusted and he was snuggled up in his blankets. Felicity lay beside him, red nosed and glaring at him.

She sniffled loudly, “I hate you so much, _Mister Irresistible_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: felicityollies


	11. Choose Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: choose - Felicity begs Oliver not to continue his daredevil lifestyle. She wishes he would give up his street racing and choose her, but he’s adamant that his racing _is_ for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so @olicity-in-the-heart dropped me an angsty lil prompt the other week when i was asking for them and for some reason I was inspired by some dark stuff that happened in my hometown last week... and I also thought it fit well with this week’s hiatus fic prompt so here we are.... 
> 
> disclaimer: i know absolute diddly about cars |: and this probably sounded better in my head, but i tried

Oliver lay underneath his car, tuning it up. He was covered in grease and grime. His white shirt as stained as his knuckles. He could hear the sound of heels on the pavement coming towards him.

“I thought you were going to stop wearing heels?” he grunting out as he tightened a loose bolt.

“I did not come out here to talk about my footwear, Mister,” Felicity stood between his legs.

He inched out from under the car and looked up at her. She held a tablet in front of his face, a news article was pulled up for him to read. He scanned the page quickly and frowned.

“That’s sad.”

“Sad?” she snapped, “A sixteen year old kid lost control of his car while he was _street racing_ and died, Oliver.”

“He didn’t know what he was doing, I do.”

It seemed like they were always having this argument. She wanted him to stop racing, but he didn’t want to. Oliver had a shit job, flipping burgers at a diner, but with the money he won from racing, he could take care of Felicity and their unborn kid. Their child was the reason she wanted him to stop.

Her hand went to her six month pregnant belly and she let out a long sigh, “Please, don’t go out tonight. Don’t go to that stupid race.”

“I have to,” he said, pushing himself to his feet. He wiped at his face and spread more grease across his nose, “You’re about to go on maternity leave from Tech Village, which you hate by the way, but with the winnings from this race…. a hundred thousand dollars, babe.”

“I don’t care about the money!” she yelled.

He frowned further, “I don’t understand why this is such a big deal.”

“That’s the problem!” tears welled up in her eyes, “You don’t see that what you’re doing is dangerous. You don’t care that you’re choosing a damn race over me and your child. What if you die out there, Oliver? Then what will we do?”

He gritted his teeth, looking away from her. He didn’t want to yell at her, but she didn’t understand, “I’m doing all of this for you,” he spoke quietly.

“If you were doing this for me, you would choose me over the fucking race,” she walked away from him, sobbing loudly.

God dammit. He hated when she cried. He hated it even more when he was the cause of it. Oliver couldn’t back out of the race now. He made a commitment and he was going to follow through. There was no way he could lose this one. He knew he had it in him to win. The money was his and he was going to use it to help give Felicity and their baby the life they deserved. He was going to prove her wrong.

* * *

Oliver sat behind the wheel of his car. One hand on the wheel and one on the gearshift. He could hear the crowd of people outside as well as the revving of engines. The cars around him weren’t fancy and neither was his. No, this was a good ole street race. Nothing like in the movies.

Guilt nagged at him. A deep and nauseating feeling in his gut. He’d left Felicity at home late in the afternoon. She wouldn’t even look at him. He would show her when he brought her that one hundred thousand that she was wrong and he could support her. That’s all he wanted.

He sucked in a deep breath and scanned the crowd. The usual faces. Young kids that thought what they did was cool. Some of the girlfriends and boyfriends of the racers. He deflated slightly. At least until he saw her. There she was, standing in her pink maternity clothes and her favorite panda flats. She was bundled up in his green hoodie which was much too big for her, but he loved the way she practically drowned in it. The sight was adorable. He could tell that she was still very pissed at him, if the look on her face was any indication, but she came. She came anyway.

Felicity chose to come even when she was angry. Fuck. She was so much better than he. The guilt flooded him full force. He had to stay in the car. He had to win this blasted race and prove to her that she was making the right decision, standing by him.

A woman came to stand in front of the cars. She held her arms out to the side and counted down with her fingers. Once she reached her arms up towards the sky he could go.

Oliver slammed down on the gas. He immediately took first place, but the other cars were right behind him. His heart pounded in his chest. He loved racing. The way he could hear his own heartbeat and the spike of adrenaline that coursed through his veins. It was a powerful and unstoppable feeling.

Most of the track they set forth on the streets of Starling was straight, but there were a few tight turns that would lead them to the finish line. The most dangerous part of this was the risk of getting caught by Starling City police.

Oliver had to avoid a few non-racing cars, but managed to keep himself in the lead as he did so. He turned, hard, taking the first corner. His wheels screeched and he thought he might topple over, but he only lifted off one wheel for a second. He came back down and continued on forward.

Another car started creeping up behind him.

“I don’t think so,” he muttered.

He weaved left and right, forcing the car to stay directly behind him as they traversed a small street.

There was no way he was going to lose. He kept going. Shifting gears and pushing the limits of his car. He came to the last turn. The last turn that would lead him to the finish line. He spun the wheel as hard as he could, a wide grin on his face. The finish line was in his sights. The grin slowly fell from his face. The wheels weren’t gripping right. He could feel himself losing control of the vehicle.

“No,” he whispered.

It felt like everything was moving in slow motion. The car spun, hitting a median just right, and becoming airborne.

“I’m sorry, Felicity. I’m so sorry.”

The car rolled and he slammed his head into the steering wheel, immediately losing consciousness.

* * *

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Smoak,” the doctor said.

Felicity wiped frantically at her face for what seemed like the millionth time that night, “You said you don’t know when or if he’s going to wake up,” she whispered.

“He’s sustained quite the injury, he’s lucky to be alive.”

“But he’s my husband,” she couldn’t stop herself from sobbing again, “He needs to wake up. We’re having a baby.”

“Mrs. Smoak,” the doctor said calmly, “Deep breaths, there’s no need to push yourself into an early labor.”

It took a lot more than that to get her to calm down, but when she finally did, she sat down in bed beside Oliver. He was battered and bruised, covered with wires and tubes, and completely comatose.

“Why did you do this to me?” she asked the silence, “Why did you have to lose control and leave me like this?” more tears rolled down her cheeks, “You were supposed to finish the race and come home to me. I didn’t care if you won. I didn’t care about the money. I just wanted my husband.”

Her hand reached out to find his, “Please come back.”

* * *

Felicity had to swallow her pride and call her mother. With Oliver in a coma and her maternity leave, though paid, coming up she needed the help and the money. It wasn’t ideal, but her mother was the only person she knew that would drop everything for her and jump on a plain.

It started as a temporary arrangement, but as the months went by it seemed it would be easier for Donna to sell her apartment and move in with Felicity.

Especially after Abigail was born. Abigail Olivia Smoak-Queen.

Felicity cried when she looked into her daughter’s eyes and saw Oliver’s eyes staring back at her.

She missed him so much, but she was still so angry with him.

Three months became six and she was back at work with Donna taking care of Abby as much as she could. They tried to schedule their shifts to work around each other, so they could take care of Abby. It was difficult and sometimes they had to call in a babysitter. Neither of them liked to do so. It was an extra cost that neither of them could afford. Between bills both utility wise and hospital, rent, and everything else things were tight.

* * *

Almost seven months later, Oliver opened his eyes again. He immediately began choking on the tube in his throat. Coughing and thrashing about.

A nurse quickly came in and pulled it from his mouth, “Breathe, Mr. Queen.”

He took in a few deep breaths as he squinted, trying to see in the blinding light. Doctors and nurses spoke, asking him questions, and shining more lights in his eyes. Confusion swirled in his head. What the hell was going on? The last thing he remembered was… his car spinning out of control. Oh god.

“Where’s Felicity?” he slurred.

The doctor snapped his fingers, “Get his wife on the phone.”

It was thirty minutes before he saw her. When she walked in his eyes went wide. She a small baby in her arms. He felt his heart stutter in his chest.

“Th-they said that I was out for seven months b-but….” tears formed in his eyes.

His stupid mistake had cost him dearly. Seven months in a coma. He’d missed the birth of his child. He’d missed so much.

“I’m so sorry, Felicity. Please, I’m so sorry,” he tried to move, but his entire body hurt from disuse.

She shook her head, but didn’t say anything yet. Instead, she placed their child into his arms. Her eyes stayed on him for a moment before she said, “Abigail Olivia.”

He held her as tightly as he could. His fingers ghosted over her perfect sleeping face, “She’s beautiful,” he cried, “I have a daughter,” the tears followed down his cheeks. “And I missed everything.”

Felicity wiped her own cheeks, “I was so angry at you, Oliver. What you did…. what I’ve been through since…”

“P-please don’t leave me,” he choked out.

“I’m not going to,” she sniffled, “I love you, I chose you, and… do you know how often I’ve been here? I brought Abby all the time because I wanted her to know her daddy,” she cried harder, “I didn’t know if you were going to wake up, but she needed to know.”

“I’m so sorry.”

She climbed into bed with him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Both of them carefully avoided squishing the baby.

* * *

Oliver was sure that Felicity was a saint. She still gave him crap about the race, but she stood by him through everything. Through his hospital stay and the physical therapy afterward. She stayed with him while he searched for a job. And he promised that he would never race again. He would miss the adrenaline rush, but there was nothing more important to him than his family. His heart hurt every time he thought about the four months he had missed with Abigail. Seven months that his wife was forced to work three times as hard to take care of herself. Felicity was a capable young woman, he knew that, but he still worried about her.

Things were still tight and Donna was still living with them. He didn’t mind so much, but he thought that Felicity might murder her mother soon. He just needed a good job. Something better than the ten bucks an hour he was making at the diner.

He sighed and kicked a rock, watching it skip down the sidewalk. Oliver was doing a lot of walking since his car was trashed. He wasn’t sure he wanted to get behind the wheel again anyway. In the moment before he lost consciousness, he really thought he was about to die. He very well could have.

“Hey,” a deep voice called out to him.

He looked up and turned towards the voice. A large man, wiping down his hands with a white cloth, and standing in front of an old beat up car looked at him.

“You’re that kid that got in the accident,” he said.

“Umm…” he shuffled his feet awkwardly, “I’m twenty-eight, but yes.”

The guy scoffed, “I heard before your car bit the dust it was a beaut. You take care of it?”

“Yeah, it was all mine,” he said rather smugly.

“C’mere,” he nodded towards his garage.

Oliver took in the whole sight. It was a pretty big auto body shop. He wondered what this guy wanted with the likes of him.

“How much do you know about BMWs?”

“Some?” he mumbled.

“Look under the hood of this one and tell me what’s wrong with it,” he pointed.

He bit down on his lip, but nodded and inspected the engine. It took him a moment to find it, but once he did, he confidently pointed it out.

“How would you like a job?”

“Wh-what?” Oliver tried not to squeak.

“Eighteen an hour. I could pay you more, but I have a feeling you don’t have the proper certificates.”

He shook his head, “As soon as you got those, I can pay you a lot more.”

Oliver started at him.

“The name is Diggle by the way, John Diggle.”

“My car wasn’t even a BMW how did you know I’d be any good at this?”

“I’ve got an eye for talent,” he chuckled, “I was rooting for you to get out of that coma.”

He continued to stare.

“And you know… I have a family too. It’s hard mixing a love of cars and taking care of ‘em. But that’s why I do this,” he gestured to the expensive cars, “People will pay out the nose to have these fixed up.”

Oliver would be an idiot to turn this offer down, “Thank you so much,” he held out his hand to John and shook, “I have to go tell my wife.”   
“Thank me again when you’re leaving here covered in sweat and grease,” he chuckled.

“I will,” Oliver laughed.

He ran the rest of the way home, feeling like the kid from Willy Wonka with his golden ticket. For once some God had decided to shine a light on him.

“Babe babe babe babe,” he stumbled through the front door.

“You don’t have the milk…..”

“Babe…” he tried to breathe.

Abigail gurgled at him.

“I got a job.”

“What!” she stood up with Abby quickly causing the baby to laugh.

“This guy… a mechanic…” he bent over, putting his hands on his knees, “Eighteen dollars an hour.”

“Oh, Oliver!” she ran to him.

“And… he said if I can get the proper….. certificates he can…. pay me more.”

Felicity attacked his face with kisses, “I’m so proud of you.”

He smiled wide. His heart swelled and he took Abby from her, “That’s all I wanted,” he whispered, kissing her back.

Abigail squealed loudly.

“Are you proud of dad too?” he smiled and kissed her cheeks.

“Of course she is,” Felicity beamed up at him, “I knew you could do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	12. What You Made Me Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: silver lining - It’s all over now, but Oliver can’t seem to get Adrian’s voice out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> combining prompts again! this week’s silver linings is combined with an angst prompt given to me by @minny28! i hope y’all like it!
> 
> warning: ptsd / mental illness, semi-graphic depictions of blood/gore, & general dark themes

Oliver stared down at the sink. His hands clasped each side of it tightly. He couldn’t seem to bring his gaze up to the mirror. Not that he’d been able to for the last few months. Ever since Adrian took him. Those six days of torture haunted him still. Each moment of agonizing pain. The fear for the ones he loved. Wondering when or if he was going to get out of there alive. And now the new scars across his body. Especially the one on his chest near his heart. The space where his tattoo used to be. The tattoo was meaningless, he wasn’t in the Bratva anymore, but what mattered was the burned flesh. The markings on his skin that would always remind him of the pain and Adrian’s words.

Oliver wasn’t a good man when he put the arrows through Adrian’s father. He tried to prove he was a better man now by not doing the same to Adrian. But how could he say that he was when he was watching the entire island go up in flames. His friends had narrowly escaped a fiery death and it was his fault.

“Dad?”

His hand went to his stomach and chest, making sure his shirt was still there, keeping him covered.

Clearing his throat, he turned to see William, “What’s up, buddy?”

“Just wanted to say goodnight,” he shrugged his shoulders.

He smiled gently, “Goodnight.”

The eleven year old scurried off. He heard a soft, “Goodnight, Felicity,” from down the hall followed by a giggle and sweet reply from his girlfriend.

Oliver sucked in a deep breath and crawled into bed. Felicity joined him a few moments later. He was still grateful, everyday, that he had her in his arms. She could have very well perished on the island, but she fought like hell with the rest of their friends to get back to him. He just wished he felt more like a man that deserved to be with her.

She wrapped her arm around him, letting her fingers play with the hem of his t-shirt, “Hey,” she whispered.

“Hi,” he let out a shaky breath.

Her hand started to slide under his shirt.

“Wait…” he leaned over and shut off the lights.

He didn’t want to be seen. Not by her. Not by anyone. They hadn’t had sex with the lights on unless they’d been fully clothed since they got back together. He couldn’t handle it. Every time he thought about Felicity seeing his new scars it made him sick to his stomach.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, let’s just…” he leaned towards her, but she pulled back.

“Talk to me.”

He sighed, “Nevermind. I’m tired,” he rolled over away from her.

Oliver knew he shouldn’t be pushing her away or hiding his fears, but how could he voice them when they sounded so stupid to him.

She sighed heavily, “When you’re ready to talk I’ll be here.”

He stared at the wall across from him for what felt like hours. Felicity fell asleep long before he did. He could hear her breathing gently beside him. Once in awhile a soft snore would escape her.

Oliver closed his eyes tight and willed his body to allow himself at least an hour or two of sleep before work.

When he opened his eyes he was face to face with Adrian Chase.

“No,” he whispered.

“Yes,” Chase replied, “You made me do this,” he held up his blow torch.

“Stop,” the air was stolen from his lungs.

Olive tried to move, but it felt as if invisible binds held him tight to the ground. His arms trapped at his sides and his legs pressed together.

“This is your fault,” Adrian said, “You deserve this.”

“Please,” he gasped.

He slowly brought the flames close to his chest at the center of his collarbone. The heat seemed worse than he remembered. His skin already feeling the the lick of fire. Too hot. Too much. He knew if it got any closer his skin would boil and burn.

“When she looks at you all she’ll see is the monster you are. Your son will be frightened of you. You deserve it, Oliver. You _are_ a monster.”

Adrian finally put the flames to his chest. His flesh bubbled under the heat. The pain was immeasurable. He gasped for breath, trying to find his voice, but all he could do was scream. Tears rolled down his temples as loud, agony filled screams ripped from his throat and echoed off the cell walls.

Oliver found himself stumbling into his apartment. Blood ran down his chest, some of it had dried, but his wounds gone untreated still oozed.

He found William, sitting on the couch. His feet rest on the edge, his knees close to his chest, and his hands at his head. He rocked back and forth, muttering under his breath.

“Will?” Oliver rasped out.

“No!” he shouted, closing his eyes tight, “Monster! You’re a monster!”

Oliver stumbled backwards, his back hitting the door.

Felicity came running into the room. She wrapped her arms around William, “Just leave!” she screamed, “Can’t you see you’re scaring him!”

“No….” he whispered, running shaky fingers through his hair.

Felicity looked at him with such loathing, “How can you think a monster like you could be a father to him? Just look at yourself!”

“No!” he croaked, “Please!”

“Oliver!”

“Please, _please_!”

“Oliver! Wake up!”

He thrashed in bed, begging Felicity to give him a chance. Begging even though he didn’t deserve it. She gripped onto his wrists and yelled several times for him to wake up. His eyes finally fluttered open. He panted heavily as he looked up into her eyes in the dimly lit room. She was straddling his chest, holding onto him tightly as if she were worried he would hurt himself. Felicity knew better than to get close to him when he was having a nightmare. He could have hurt her, but there was something in her eyes. She was scared. _Really_ scared.

“Are you with me?” she whispered.

He nodded slowly. She climbed off of him and he carefully sat up. He wiped sweat from his face, letting out a shaky breath.

“Dad?” William’s quiet voice came from the hallway.

“Yeah, buddy?” he asked, his voice sounded strained and not like his own.

“Are you okay?” Will opened the door slowly, “I heard lots of shouting.”

“I uh…. I was having a nightmare,” he mumbled.

Oliver looked down, feeling ashamed.

“Your dad has bad dreams about the bad guys too,” Felicity said, “I do too, but he’s okay now. Why don’t you get some hugs and go back to bed?”

William moved forward and gave Felicity a quick hug before moving onto him, “Remember what you told me dad? He’s gone. We don’t have to be scare of him anymore.”

He met his son’s gaze and nodded, “Thanks,” he hugged him tightly and watched him leave.

“Will you talk to me, please?” she asked softly.

He sighed and nodded, “I was dreaming about him. When he took me.”

She took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

“Wh-when he burned….. when he removed my tattoo….” hot tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, “I can’t even look at myself anymore, Felicity.”

“Don’t let him do that to you,” she whispered.

“I can’t…. I can’t stop myself. He thought I was a monster and now…”

“No,” she said firmly, “Look at me.”

He slowly turned his head to meet her gaze.

“You are not a monster,” she cupped his cheek with her free hand, “You are a hero. Those scars don’t make you a monster either. They are a reminder. Not of what he did to you, but of the things that you’ve gone through that have made you stronger.”

He let her words wash over him like a cleansing rain. Adrian was a liar. He was wrong. But at the same time it was so difficult to let himself believe that he wasn’t the monster Adrian Chase said he was. Here was Felicity, looking at him with love and adoration. She knew him better than anyone else. Yet, the darkness inside of him was willing to believe a psychopath over her.

“I love you,” he choked on a sob.

His hand came up to touch hers.

“I love you too, Oliver, so please… listen to me. Believe me when I tell you that you are so much stronger than what he thought of you. He didn’t know you like I do. And like William said, he’s gone. He doesn’t matter. What matters is here and now. You, me, and your son. He’s trying, you know. I can see it. This is all just so new to him too.”

“I know. I know,” he sniffled.

He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, “Thank you.”

Her words weren’t a cure all as much as he wanted them to be. It was going to take time, but he had her. No matter what happened in his nightmares she was there for him. She didn’t see him as a monster and never would.

“Hey, you never have to thank me,” she said, “Just don’t scare me again. Talk to me.”

He nodded.

She took her hand from him, “And this,” she put her hand over his heart, “We’ll work on it.”

He nodded again.

“Now how about we lie down, you don’t have to go back to sleep, but I would like to lie with you.”

“Okay,” he snuggled down under the covers with her.

He threw an arm over her middle and pulled her close. His nose buried in her hair, the scent of her coconut shampoo giving a subtle calming effect.

“There is a silver lining here,” she whispered.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“You’ve got some weird kind of bonding thing going on with William.”

He paused and shook his head, “That’s a terrible silver lining,” but he smiled despite himself.

“Nightmare bonding.”

“Terrible,” he kissed the top of her head.

He knew she was just trying to cheer him up. It was one thing she was really good at, amongst the million other things. The real silver lining was that no matter how hard Adrian tried, he couldn’t take his friends and family away from him. The shit he had gone through, every last horrible moment, was made better by his loved ones. Adrian didn’t win, he might have left some scars both mental and physical, but he didn’t win. Oliver won. He had his family. His son and his friends. And he had Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	13. The Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: _gravity_ \- Oliver can’t stop the gravitational pull he feels towards Felicity. He doesn’t want to. Or five times Oliver wanted to marry Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for @smoakqueenz & @muslimsmoak ♥

**I**

Oliver stared out at the night sky. He could hear Felicity moving around behind him, getting redressed. His heart felt like it was going a million miles a minute. She loved him. Felicity truly loved him back. They made love under the moonlight. In his thirty years of life, he’d done a lot of things. He’d slept with numerous people and he’d let those three words tumble out of his mouth, but never before had it felt like this. Their bodies intertwined together like puzzle pieces finding their perfect match. Every mumbled, “I love you,” into her skin and against her lips, he meant with his whole heart.

He looked to the moon as if it would give him all the answers he sought. It would tell him he didn’t have to leave. He could go with Felicity and spend the rest of his life with her. It’s what he wanted, what he dreamed of. The image of Felicity holding baby Sara hadn’t left his head. The idea of being with her and having that life with her… it only worsened when they attended John’s wedding. He watched her in the audience, wondering what it would be like to be the one standing at the altar, but he didn’t let his mind go further than that.

Now as he stood on the balcony of his Nanda Parbat room, he did want to know what it would be like to marry Felicity. To spend his days with her. To wake up every morning to her beautiful face. He wanted to leave this place with her and forget about Ra’s Al Ghul and the League of Assassins.

“So that happened,” Felicity’s soft voice pulled his thoughts away.

He stepped away from the balcony and turned towards her. She looked stunning in her robe. The moonlight fell on her face just right, he could see her freckles more than usual, “I’m glad it did.”

Oliver had to force himself to think of other things and focus on what was coming. As much as he wanted to be with Felicity, he made his bed and he was going to have to lie in it.

**II**

“Can I say something strange?”

“Hmm?” Felicity tilted her head to look at him.

Oliver gave her one quick glance, but kept his eyes on the road ahead of him, “I’m happy.”

For the first time in years he felt real happiness settle in his chest. He was getting away from Starling, getting away from the vigilante life he had created for himself. No more fighting. No more thugs. It was just going to be him and Felicity. Every moment he had spent away from her had driven him crazy. At first he thought it was for the best, but it was awful. There was this pull between them as if gravity were tugging them together constantly. It had been like that since the beginning.

They were together now and they were going to get away from the craziness. She reached for his hand and squeezed it tightly.

“I’m glad,” she said sweetly, “You deserve to be happy, you know.”

He grinned from ear to ear. It was hard to feel as if he deserved happiness after all the things he’d done. Especially what he did to her and their friends. And when he had been planning on dying in that plane crash. But hearing Felicity say it warmed his heart.

God, he loved her so much.

The thought came to him again. He wanted to marry her. Oliver wanted to spend the rest of his life with Felicity Smoak, seeing her smile and making her happy too. Never again did he want to see her upset, especially because of him.

Too fast. Too fast. They only got together. He didn’t want to scare her away.

“I love you,” he stole a quick glance.

She lifted his hand to kiss his knuckles, “I love you too.”

**III**

Oliver wasn’t the biggest fan of beaches, but he liked being in Bali with Felicity. He mostly liked watching her. He sat in the warm sand, somewhat enjoying the feeling of the sand squishing between his toes. She sat a little further ahead of him, the water rolling in and licking her toes. He could see the smile that pulled at her lips each time the cool water reached her.

The sun shone down on her. Her hair was slightly sun bleached, her skin tanned and her freckles more pronounced, and various parts of her were covered in sand.

It was a different side to Felicity and one that he quite enjoyed. He was used to seeing her in the bunker or at work, busy busy buy, but this was something special. She was relaxed and happy. Felicity was enjoying herself away from everything.

“I can feel you staring at me,” she mumbled.

“Staring is kind of harsh, don’t you think?” he asked teasingly.

“No, not when you’ve been doing it for I don’t know… ten minutes.”

He laughed, “I can’t help it. You’re just so beautiful.”

She scoffed.

He got up and moved to sit beside her, “I mean it,” he leaned in and kissed her lips, “Beautiful.”

She hummed happily against his lips.

Everyday with her was so easy, so peaceful. He wanted more of it. He wanted this for the rest of his days. But part of his was afraid to ask her. Still so soon. So fast. What if he was being crazy?

**IV**

Oliver propped his elbow up and rest his head on his hand. Felicity was sleeping rather peacefully. She was sleeping, a bit of drool ran down her mouth, and her hair was a nightmare, but he loved her all the same. He could have woken up to this everyday. She was gorgeous to him whether she was drooling or not.

She mumbled something in her sleep and wiped at her mouth before rolling away from him.

He smiled and slid from the bed. She wouldn’t be up for another twenty minutes or so, but that was okay. It gave him time to make her breakfast. Although, he could have just lay there and watch her sleep. There was something so relaxing about it. She was at peace, safe, and most of the time in his arms. He couldn’t help the happiness that warmed his chest when he watched and held her.

Oliver got the coffee going and started to work on some pancakes, chocolate chocolate chip for his girl.

Ivy Town was good for them. Everything was so serene. They had nice neighbors, a good routine, a very healthy sex life, and he thought they were having fun. It was everything he hoped it would be and more.

Maybe they could do this. This marriage in the suburbs thing. He wanted it more than anything and if Felicity was happy in Ivy Town too then why not?

Felicity came stumbling out of the bedroom in one of his button up shirts, “I smell chocolate,” she mumbled.

He chuckled, “Yep.”

She ran her fingers through her messy hair, “And coffee.”

He poured her a cup and set it on the breakfast bar.

“You are my favorite person,” she pulled the cup close and breathed it in.

“I love you too,” he teased.

**V**

Weeks went by since he had planned on proposing to Felicity. He was back in Starling…. Star City with her. They were having their first big fight. About Palmer of all things. Except it wasn’t really about Palmer. Their communication wasn’t the best, but he kind of already knew that. He’d known that since they arrived back. She hadn’t been happy in Ivy Town. Well, she was, but not as happy as she was back home.

She stayed for him, but now he was scared of screwing up. He didn’t want her to leave. They needed to work on this. Work on what they had and build it up stronger. They could communicate and have the healthy relationship they wanted. He knew they could. At least he wanted to believe that.

“We’re going to be fine,” she whispered.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because we found ourselves in each other.”

He looked into her eyes and knew what she said was true. When he met her he was lost. He had no idea who he was anymore and had no idea how to find his way out of the darkness. But she was a light. A guiding light that helped him out of the dark. He found himself again and he would always be grateful to her.

He pushed away the thought of marrying her because he didn’t know if they could balance marriage and vigilantism, but maybe just maybe they could do it.

Felicity leaned in and kissed him. He felt that pull again. She tugged him in with her spirit and lifted him from the sadness he allowed himself to wallow in. She wasn’t leaving him. They were going to be okay. Oliver adjusted their position, so she could climb on top. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

He loved this woman with his entire heart and soul. One day he would marry her. He would stand before and tell her just how much she meant to him. He knew the day he could slide a ring on her finger he would be the happiest man on the face of the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
